Me and My Twin
by switch160293
Summary: Kisah dua saudara kembar sepupu dari Izuki Shun . Izuki Rika kembaran dari Izuka Rita mereka dilarang untuk berdekatan dengan laki - laki . Akhirnya semasa remaja di SMA mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kesepakatan untuk merahasiakan satu sama lain untuk menjalani kehidupan cinta mereka .


**KUROKO NO BASUKE:**

 **Me and my Twin**

 **Genre : Romance , School , Drama,Hurt**

 **Character : Izuki Rika & Izuki Rita (Twins, OOC) , Irigashi Seina(OOC), Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya , Kagami Taiga , Izuki Shun , Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Pair : No Pairing**

 **Places : Rakuzan gakkou , Maji Burger , Toko Buku , Tokyo**

 **Author : Switch160293**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Series : Kuroko no Basuke – Chapter 1**

 **CHAPTER 1 – KEHIDUPANKU DAN TEMAN BARUKU**

 **POV RIKA**

Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah onee-chan ku ini . Dia selalu disayang dan di prioritaskan . Jika aku tidak menuruti permintaanya aku akan dimarahi bahkan sampai terkena hukuman . Enaknya jadi onee-chan . Alasanya , karena onee-chan membutuhkannya sedangkan aku tidak membutuhkan . what the.. aku pun juga membutuhkanya bukan sekedar onee-chan . Setiap hari aku harus mengurus onee-chan . dan aku sering dibilang tipe tsundere dikelas . sedangkan onee-chan seperti ojousama yang manja kepadaku . Muka kita sama , tapi apa yang membuatku tidak diperlakukan sama dengan onee-chan?

"nee , imouto kochi kore .. bantu aku menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahku" katanya baru bangun dari tidurnya . padahal aku sudah membangunkanya . dan aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan sendirian . okaa-san dan otousan sendang diluar kota . Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhkuh disaat seperti ini .

"Hai' cotto matte .. aku sedang buat sarapan buat kita berdua . lagipula onee-chan seharusnya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum tidur ." balasku dengan jujur . iya aku selalu membuat reason agar dia berhenti . tapi tetap saja dia menyuruhku terus menerus . memangnya aku babu .

"Kau mau aku adukan kepada okaa-san? aku pulang malam dan aku lelah . tidak sepertimu pulang selalu tepat waktu" balasnya dengan alasan lagi .

"Tapi kau kan kerjaanya hanya main onee-chan apa segitu lelahnya? aku pulang lebih lama darimu tau asal kau tahu . Aku harus les dan itu tempatnya lumayan jauh dari rumah kita ." balasku tak mau kalah . sambil mempersiapkan seragam yang ku setrika dengan rapih beserta buku sesuai jadwal pelajaran onee-chan . dan tak lupa membereskan kamarnya yang super berantakan .

"Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku" timpalnya . sambil mencuci muka dan mulai menggosok giginya .

'Menyebalkan. mengapa mereka selalu membela onee-chan? sedangkan aku harus mengurus dirinya sebaik mungkin .' batinku

"Udah selesai semua onee-chan . Aku sudah siapkan bento dan sarapanmu di bawah . Aku sudah sarapan jadi aku berangkat duluan ya . ittekimasu!" teriakku dari bawah dan mulai keluar rumah .

 **Di Sekolah**

Hari pertama memasuki tahun masa SMA aku mulai berpikir untuk lebih giat dalam belajar . aku bertekad untuk ke University of Tokyo . karena aku sudah pasti tidak dekat-dekat dengan onee-chan dan menyewa apato disana . Tujuanku adalah lepas dari onee-chan . Sekolah SMA Rakuzan ini yang paling favorit disini sekaligus jauh dari rumahku . dan yang paling menyebalkan onee-chan juga ingin bersekolah disini . perbedaan antara aku dan onee-chan bisa diterima disini faktor orang tua kami . Ya , aku sudah senang pasti onee-chan tidak bisa masuk sekolah ini karena nilainya dan hasil testnya jauh dari standart . tapi dia merengek terus minta sekolah disana karena alasan 'aku tidak mau pisah dari adikku' padahal dia ingin aku mengurusnya terus menerus . Kalo aku? aku dengan mengorbankan uang tabunganku selama smp untuk les di tokyo . Untung aku sudah terbiasa menabung jadi uangku bisa digunakan untuk les sendiri . sampai sekarang aku masih les disana . tidak sia-sia aku les sendiri , karena aku selalu peringkat pertama di smp berturut-turut . Karena aku menginginkan Rakuzan sebagai lanjutan sekolah , aku harus bisa belajar ekstra waktu itu dan hasilnya aku diterima .

Hari ini adalah pembukaan .pidato biasanya yang diberikan kepada siswa baru yang nilainya tertinggi sewaktu test kemarin . kelas 1 disini dari A-E . Aku mendapat kelas 1-A dan onee-chan kelas 1-E . untung jauh sekali perbedaanya . jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya . tapi , apakah aku bisa akrab dengan teman sekelasku? ah sudahlah biasanya juga sendirian dan tidak punya teman . aku berharap bisa menemukan teman dikelasku saat kita sebangku nanti .

Pidato itu ternyata tahun ini kelas 1 seorang laki-laki bernama Akashi Seijuro . Aku tak heran karena bukan aku satu-satunya siswa terpintar disini . Tapi disini hasil test aku dibawah Akashi Seijuro . ya aku peringkat kedua . Dan perbedaan nilai kami tipis satu sama lain. dan bahkan dibawahku juga beda tipis . sungguh perbedaan tipis ini jika aku tidak mempertahankan bisa tergeser nanti . aku harus rajin belajar mulai sekarang .

Setelah Pembukaan selesai , aku duduk di bangku sesuai absen . namaku Izuki Rika . kembaranku Izuki Rita . kami mirip dan perbedaan aku denganya hanya kacamata saja . rambut kami sama-sama pendek . okaa-san selalu menyuruh kami memotong model rambut yang sama . aku menurut saja aku tidak terlalu memikirkan .

Irigashi Seina? oh ini teman sebangku-ku? semoga kita bisa akrab nanti . tunggu ? mengapa aku mengharapkan teman? tidak biasanya aku begini ..

"Hajimemashite , watashi wa Irigashi Seina . Yoroshiku ." Katanya sambil membukukan kearahku .

"eh? ee-to.. Yoroshiku . watashiwa Izuki Rika desu ." Kataku membalasnya . dan ia tersenyum kepadaku . dan duduk disampingku . sungguh aku mengapa jadi kaku begini . tapi dia terlihat seperti ojousama . Tapi dia lebih anggun dan cantik . tidak seperti onee-chan yang manja .

"ano, Izuki-san bolehkah aku memanggil Rika-san?" Katanya agak hati-hati terhadapku . takut ia salah kata sepertinya . aku mengerti akupun merasa akward hari ini .

"Daijoube , kalo begitu aku panggil kamu Seina-san ya?" kataku dengan tersenyum . eh? aku bisa tersenyum dan itu terlihat natural dan tidak kupaksakan .

"Arigatou , Rika-san ." jawabnya sambil tersenyum balik .

Pelajaran pun dimulai . semua siswa sudah duduk pada tempatnya . Aku mulai fokus memperhatikan pelajaran . dan dia pun begitu . tapi pelajaran tidak terlalu banyak di hari pertama . dan istirahat pun akhirnya dimulai .

"ne, rika-san bawa bento ?" tanyanya sambil membawa tas kecil yang kuyakini khusus bento .

"Hai' Seina-san . Tapi hari ini aku ingin makan di atap ." kataku menjawabnya . alasanya aku ingin menghindari onee-chan yang akan mengajaku makan bareng . tidak bukanya aku nggak mau tapi pasti dia menyuruhku bermacam-macam . menyuruhku beli susu kotak dikantin bahkan sampai jus orange sampai aku tidak sempat memakan bento ku .

"Boleh aku ikut?" dia bertanya kembali

"Boleh ." kataku membalas . sepertinya menyenangkan mempunyai teman seperti dia ..

 **Di Atap Sekolah**

"Ne , Rika-san apa kamu punya Kakak laki-laki" tanyanya hati-hati

"Tidak , aku hanya mempunyai kembaran ." balasku

"souka.." membalasnya sambil melahap bentonya .

Hening . aku pun tidak tahu ingin bertanya apa denganya karena aku tidak bisa basa-basi . pikirkan topik yang menarik untuknya agar aku bisa mempunyai teman . kali ini pasti bisa .

"Ne , Seina nanti kau mau masuk klub apa?" tanyaku

"Hmm.. Aku belom memutuskan . bagaimana denganmu?" jawabnya dan menanyakan balik

"Aku ingin klub sastra ." jawabku singkat .

"Souka . aku ingin mencobanya klub sastra nanti kita daftar bareng ya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum .

"eh? kau suka klub itu? aku sendiri karena aku suka baca novel lebih tepatnya light novel dan terkadang manga . " jawabku terkejut .

"Ternyata rika-san otaku ya . haha" jawabnya sambil tertawa anggun .

"A-aku jadi malu haha" balasku . entah mengapa jadi canggung berhadapan dengan ojousama ini .

"ne, rika-san ano.. aku merasa seperti ada yang melihat kita ." katanya pelan-pelan seperti berbisik

"hee? siapa?" kataku penasaran .

"sepertinya dia senpai kita . dia sedang serius membaca novel " katanya masih memelankan suara .

"Apa kita mengganggu ne seina-san? " jawabku yang mengikuti memelankan suara .

"Sepertinya begitu . yaudah kita udahan sedikit lagi bel istirahat selesai ." katanya sambil melirik jam ditanganya .

"Baiklah" jawabku sambil membawa bento yang setengah habis dan membawanya kembali ke kelas .

 **Sepulang sekolah**

"ne , seina-san mau pulang bareng? rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku sambil membereskan buku-buku di meja .

"rumahku dekat dari sini nanti aku dijemput sama supirku . maaf ya Rika-san . Tapi karena kamu suka novel mau nggak sebagai gantinya nanti kita ke toko buku bareng? oh iya aku boleh minta alamat e-mailmu?" jawabnya seperti merasa bersalah . padahal tidak perlu sebegitunya terhadapku . aku lupa kalo dia ojousama pasti dijemput mobil pribadi . tidak sepertiku harus naik kereta dan jalan kaki . aku jadi merasa bersama seorang princess .

"Baiklah seina-san . kita jalan bareng sampai gerbang ya ." jawabku sambil jalan disampingnya .

setelah sampai yang ada di benaku itu benar . mobil bmw mewah yang siap menjemput ojousama . benar-benar anak kolongmerat . eh satu lagi ada mobil mewah juga? Aku baru lupa selain mahal masuk Rakuzan sudah pasti isinya orang berada . sedangkan aku? Beasiswa dari Rakuzan yang berada di kelas A . walau orang tuaku mampu membayar sebenarnya , tapi kalo dipikir mereka mungkin nggak sanggup menyekolahkan aku dan onee-chan jika tanpa beasiswa . bisa-bisa aku disuruh keluar dari Rakuzan . Katanya onee-chan masuk rakuzan karena sahabat orang tua kami yang kepala sekolah Rakuzan . bahkan beasiswa ku menjadi full tiga tahun sekolah di Rakuzan . sedangkan onee-chan yang tidak lolos test jadi lolos tapi masuk kelas E .

Eh? Akashi Seijuro itu anak orang kaya ya . Dia juga dijemput dengan mobil nggak kalah mewahnya dengan seina . sepertinya aku mesti memanggil seina-sama ketimbang seina-san . sudahlah aku harus pulang mengurus rumah lalu jika ada kabar ingin ke toko buku bareng aku bisa sekalian les . karena nggak terlalu jauh dari situ .

 **Dirumah**

"Tadaima" teriakku sambil melepas sepatu dan menuju ke kamar dan mengganti baju dan membuat makan siang untukku dan onee-chan . sepertinya onee-chan pulang agak terlambat . aku sedari tadi disekolah tidak bertemu dengannya . aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah tidak menemaninya di hari pertama sekolah .

"Tadaima!" suara khas kakakku datang dan langsung membuka kulkas .

"Ne , onee-chan aku pikir kau akan pulang telat" Kataku sambil memotong sayuran

"Tidak . hari ini aku ada waktu senggang . dan aku ingin ke toko buku hari ini kau mau ikut?" tanyanya sambil duduk dimeja makan .

"Baiklah nee-chan setelah kita makan siang " kataku sudah menyelesaikan masakanku dan meletakkan di atas meja . hari ini aku membuat omelet raisu .

"Ittadakimasu" ucap kakakku

"ne, onee-chan kalo mau makan ganti baju dulu dan taruh tasmu dengan benar" kataku sambil mengambil tasnya dan meletakkanya dikamar beserta seragamnya yang dia lepas begitu saja . jadi dia menggunakan tanktop dan celana ketat saja .

"nee onee-chan juga jangan melepas baju sembarangan . kau ini walaupun aku dirumah tapi jika ada tamu bagaimana? jika tamu it-"

"Mana mungkin kita punya tamu cowok . kalaupun ada onii-chan datang kerumah kita itupun jarang karena dia di tokyo" telah menyela perkataanku . tapi itu benar sebanter cowok datang dirumah kami hanyalah sepupuku itu yang kusebut onii-chan . tapi tetap saja . aku melihat onii-chan merona mukanya lantaran nee-chan langsung membuka seragamnya padahal onii-chan ada diruang tamu bersamanya . sungguh dia tidak malu diliatin onii-chan dan aku hanya mengela napas ketika onii-chan merona dan diam seribu bahasa .

"Baiklah aku mengerti . " kataku sambil menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaianku untuk bersiap-siap ke tokyo dan membawa buku pelajaran untuk les hari ini . yosh sudah siap !

"Ne , hayake nee-chan!" kataku yang sudah memakai sepatu kesayanganku

"Hai'" katanya sudah menyusulku memakai sepatu .

Hari ini aku ke toko buku bersama nee-chan . aku sudah memberi kabar pada seina kalau hari ini aku ke toko buku bareng nee-chan dan dia membalas dia akan sampai tapi agak terlambat karna dia ada les piano . Tak apalah menunggu sebentar lagipula aku les masih jam 5 . dan dekat dengan toko buku nebuya . sedangkan ini masih jam 2.30 aku sudah sampai sana .

Aku dan nee-chan memasuki toko buku tersebut . karena aku ingin membeli novel limited edition yang dikabarkan oleh seina-san tadi tanpa basa-basi aku membelinya . Dan aku melihat nee-chan melirik komik satu tumpukan . sepertinya dia ingin membeli itu . Tak apalah asalkan uangnya cukup . ternyata novel ini harganya lumayan mahal . Tak apalah lagipula aku bisa memotong uang jajanku sendiri jadi tak perlu pakai uang tabungan .

"Rika-chaan! aku minjam uangmu yaah?" katanya sambil pupy eyes padaku dengan nada manja agar aku luluh . tidak aku tidak mempan dibegitukan . tapi aku yakin kata terakhirnya yaitu

"Kalau tidak mau dipinjam aku akan bilang ke otousan loh.. " nah ini yang menakutkan . aku bisa terkena omelan dan hukuman .

"Gomene nee-chan aku mau membeli novel light limited edition" kataku sambil memegang novel tersebut

"Terserah kau saja . aku hanya meminjam uangmu sedikit tambahkan saja uangku" katanya sambil menunjukan harga dan uangnya .

"Ha? Kau gila ya nee-chan membeli semua komik itu dan uangmu hanya segitu? dan aku harus menambahkanya? ini setara harganya dengan novel light ku! aku tidak mau" kataku protes

"Aku bilang terserah jika kau terkena hukuman itu bukan salahku" katanya dengan nada mengancam

"Baiklah" kataku pasrah dan mengehela napas . lain kali aku tidak mau ke toko buku bareng nee-chan . dan harusnya aku curiga di awal mengapa nee-chan tumben ngajak aku ke toko buku .

Lalu aku mengembalikan novel itu dan sesaat aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal dan mengambil novel itu . tapi dimana ya? sepertinya.. ah iya di atap . dia kan yang menatap aku dan seina? dan dia membeli novel itu berati dia.. otaku sepertinya .

Dia menatapku sesaat sepertinya mengingat-ingat sesuatu sama sepertiku . yasudahlah aku tidak peduli aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan laki-laki . jika nee-chan tau aku menatap dia aku sudah kena hukuman otousan nanti .

"Arigatou gozaimasu . silahkan datang kembali" kata kasir itu dan uang jajanku sudah habis sekarang sudah tak bisa membeli novel . aku tidak bisa memakai uang tabunganku karena itu untuk membayar les . Baiklah mungkin aku meminjam seina saja kan dia mau beli . aku harus menunggu seina dulu disini .

"Ne.. nee-chan kau pulang duluan saja aku menunggu temanku seina-san" kataku sambil membawa belanjaan komiknya .

"Baiklah . aku juga ada janji dengan temanku . tenang saja perempuan . aku selalu jujur padamu bukan?" katanya sambil mengambil belanjaan komiknya dariku . memang nee-chan menyebalkan tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong padaku . dan aku percaya itu dan akupun tidak pernah berbohong padanya .

"Hati-hati dijalan nee-chan" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku . dan dia sudah semakin jauh menuju arah stasiun . tak lama kemudian aku melihat mobil mewah yang kulihat seperti disekolah tadi . ternyata seina-san sudah sampai .

"Gomen, apa kamu menunggu lama tadi?" kata seina terlihat khawatir

"Iie . daijoube . baru aja aku keluar dari toko buku ini . ayo kita masuk" kataku sambil menuntunya kedalam .

"Ini novel yang aku cari-cari Rika-san. kau sudah membelinya?" katanya tersenyum dengan anggunya .

"Aku belom sempat membelinya . uangku tidak cukup seina-san . aku pinjam saja padamu boleh kan?" kataku mengingat uang jajan mingguanku habis . aku tak lagi berniat membeli karena kurang yakin itu masih ada .

"Tidak usah meminjam , aku akan beli 2 buah" katanya sambil mengambil novelnya satu lagi .

"e-eh tidak usah a-ano.. aku jadi ngerepotin gini" kataku canggung karena ojousama ini terlalu baik bagiku .

"Tidak apa-apa aku masih punya uang jajan kok" katanya tersenyum sambil menuju kasir dan membayarnya . iya kau itu ojousama jadi novel itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dengan uang jajanmu .

"A-arigatou" kataku tergagap dan membukukan badanku .

"Tidak usah seperti itu Rika-san.." katanya sembari memberikanku novel tersebut . dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum manis menatapnya .

"A-ah iya" balasku

"gimana kalau kita makan di maji burger" katanya sambil menggandengku dan berjalan menuju maji burger .

"Oke" balasku

 **Maji Burger**

"Kau mau pesan apa Rika-san?" katanya sambil memilih makanan yang ia ingin pesan . duh ini sih aku pesan vanila milk shake aja deh untuk menghemat pengeluaran .

"Aku Vanila milk shake. kalau kau?" kataku balik bertanya .

"Aku ingin Vanila milk shake juga dan 2 burger" katanya . heh? 2 benarkah ojousama ini sanggup menghabiskan burger ? masih mending sih 2 burger tadi aku melihat yang disampingku memesan burger bertumpuk-tumpuk di nampan . badanya juga tinggi dan besar . dan aku yakin dia mungkin Atlit . Oke lupakan sejak kapan aku memperhatikan orang? dan lagi-lagi laki-laki . sudah 2 laki-laki aneh yang kutemui . aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan laki-laki . memikirkanya saja aku tidak mau . aku takut otousan tau .

"Ne, doushite Rika-san?" tanyanya melihatku agak terkejut .

"Tidak bukan apa-apa" jawabku dengan tenang . apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini sampai seina-san menanyakan itu? sudahlah hari ini hari terindah buatku karena mempunyai teman sebaik seina-san .

"ini untukmu satu . aku tidak sanggup menghabiskanya Rika-san" katanya sambil menyodorkanku burger dihadapanku . he? jadi ini buatku .. aku jadi merasa tidak enak .

"Ne seina-san kalau tak sanggup menghabiskan mengapa beli dua?" kataku sambil membuka bungkusan yang masih terbalut di burger .

"Karena aku ingin memakan dengan sahabatku" katanya sambil tersenyum anggun . kawaii! andaikan nee-chan sebaik dia .

"Arigatou , seina-san" kataku tersenyum balik . dan kemudian ada kejadia ribut di belakan seina . ya lelaki yang membawa burger bertumpuk-tumpuk di nampan sepertinya ... eh? sejak kapan lelaki bersurai biru muda itu disana? heh? aku baru menyadarinya . dan sepertinya aku dengar sesuatu yang dilontarkan pemuda tinggi dan besar itu .

"Hei! kau mengejutkan sekali! pindah sana dari sini . nanti orang berpikir kita teman" kata lelaki tinggi besar itu sambil mengentakan tangan dimejanya .

"Aku tidak mau . aku sudah daritadi disini" balasnya dan sepertinya sambil meminum Vanila milk shake .

"Ne? doushite rika-san?" tanyanya lagi . ah gawat mengapa aku mengabaikan seina-san dan malah mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka . bodoh . buat apa kudengar tidak penting . sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan orang lain . dan satu lagi lelaki seperti hantu kemunculanya . aku rasa bisa gila hari ini bertemu 3 lelaki aneh .

"Iie daijoube.. " kataku sambil menatap vanila milk shake ku . karena seina penasaran apa yang kulihat dan sepertinya dia juga mendengarnya tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menghampiri seseorang .

"Sudah lama tidak jumpa , kuroko-kun" katanya sambil membungkukan badan

"Doumo" balas lelaki bersurai baby blue itu .

"Ah gomen.. eto kenalkan ini Izuki Rika sahabatku" sambil memegang bahuku dan aku pun tersontak langsung membungkukan badan .

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu" katanya datar sambil menghisap vanila milkshakenya

"watashi wa Kagami Taiga err.. desu" katanya sambil mengunyah makanan .

"Ano , kita boleh bergabung?" tanya seina dengan hati-hati

"douzo" kata kuroko dengan datar dan pindah di samping kagami .

Aku duduk berdua berdampingan dengan seina . Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berdampingan seperti ini . untung les diliburkan jadi aku tidak masalah tidak les hari ini . baru saja dapat e-mail tadi . setidaknya refreshing bersama teman baru . tapi aku tidak boleh lengah aku harus tetap belajar dan mempertahankan nilaiku .

"Kuroko-kun , kenapa kau tidak datang saat itu.." tiba-tiba seina memelankan suaranya .

"Maafkan aku seina-san . bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun? kudengar kau satu sekolah denganya di Rakuzan" Kata kuroko membalasnya .

"Ia sepertinya mengikuti club basket . dan aku ikut klub sastra " katanya tersenyum dan menatapku .

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan . dan Akashi? apa hubunganya mereka dengan Akashi? Aku yakin saat ini aku tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa karena tidak mengetahui apapun .

"Akashi? siapa dia" tanya Kagami sambil mengunyah dan hampir habis .

"Dia adalah kiseki no sedai" kata kuroko simple .

"Ohh.. jadi dia bagian dari kiseki no sedai? menarik. membuatku merasa tertantang" katanya seperti ada semangat didalam hatinya .

"Ano ... sumimasen apa kamu ada hubunganya dengan Izuki senpai?" kata kuroko sambil menatapku . hee? tau darimana dia? apa dia.. jangan-jangan dia dari seirin!

"Apa kau bersekolah di Seirin?" aku malah melontarkan pertanyaan ke kuroko .

"Iya . " balasnya .

"Iya aku sepupunya . Ayahnya adalah kakaknya ayahku ." kataku dengan penjelasan singkat .

"hee? pantas kau mirip dengan Izuki-senpai" kata kagami ngaco . iya dia ngaco banget . kan kita sodara ya sudah jelas .

"Aku tahu Izuki , rika-chan aku pernah bertemu dia waktu itu .. saat smp" katanya agak menunduk .

"Oh kau mengenalnya seina-san?" tanyaku

"Aku sering mengunjungi sei-kun jika pertandingan jadi aku tahu siapa lawan-lawan tim kami"

"hmm? kau pengingat yang baik seina-san" jawabku agak heran. lebih tepatnya mengganjal dihati . ada apa ini . apa hubungan seina-san dengan Akashi-kun? Apa mereka berpacaran?

"Kalian habis latihan basket ya? bagaimana dengan Shun-niichan ?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua .

"Dia hebat sepertinya . tak bisa kuremehkan begitu saja para senpai" jawab kagami . aku menanyakan kabar kakaku mengapa dia jadi mengeluarkan pendapatnya . aku akui aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang basket . aku pernah bermain denganya sewaktu kecil . tapi semenjak smp aku jarang main karena harus les waktu itu aku berniat untuk masuk Rakuzan . jadi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya .

"Izuki-senpai daijoube . tapi dia agak aneh suka menulis lelucon dibukunya" kata kuroko membalasnya .

"Dia memang seperti itu . aku memakluminya" jawabku agak membelanya .

"Izuki-senpai juga manis " jawab seina sambil tersenyum padaku

"Jangan bilang kau naksir sama nii-chan ku seina-san" kataku membalas

"Mungkin" katanya singkat . tapi apa ini? bukanya dia ada hubungan dengan Akashi-kun? buktinya dia memanggil 'Sei-kun' apa dia hanya memuji nii-chan bukan karna ada perasaan . dia terlalu baik sampai aku bingung membedakanya baik kepada orang yang ia cintai atau pada temanya .

Ah aku lupa ! aku berbicara dengan dua orang laki-laki? ini seperti double date?! b-bagaimana ini aku ti-tidak pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki kecuali oniichan dan otousan . kalopun iya itu hal yang mendesak sekali . bagaimana ini . aku harus bilang apa ke onee-chan . aku takut onee-chan mengadu pada otousan . bisa saja aku tidak bilang . tapi itu tidak adil , setidaknya dia sudah jujur padaku dan aku harus jujur padanya walaupun menyakitkan .

"Ano.. su-sumimasen aku harus pulang kerumah" kataku gugup sambil menundukan kepala dan melangkah keluar . aku hampir lupa pamit dengan seina secara pribadi .

"Kau mau pulang? biar aku antar sampai stasiun " kata seina menghampiriku keluar .

"eh? ti-tidak usah seina-san . aku bisa sendiri" jawabku gelagapan . sepertinya aku masih panik karena berbicara dengan laki-laki .

"Kau kenapa? aneh sekali pas terakhir kali kita bicara? maafkan aku ya jadi lama di maji burger" katanya khawatir .

"Bu-bukan begitu seina-san . aku.. aku ingat nee-chan dia mungkin sudah pulang" kataku pelan

"souka . baiklah aku antar ya . Ne.. tolong antarkan temanku ke stasiun dulu ya baru pulang" katanya sambil tersenyum dan sudah dibukakan pintu mobil untukku dan seina .

"Arigatou" ucapku pada supir itu dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman .

Dan akhirnya aku pulang kerumah . tidak tidak aku masih memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan pada nee-chan . malam ini aku memasak sukiyaki saja dan semoga nee-chan sudah dirumah . Dan mungkin aku akan kena hukuman setelah otousan pulang . sudahlah lebih baik pikirkan nanti saja ..

 **END POV**

 **TBC**

 **CHAPTER 1 – KEHIDUPANKU DAN TEMAN BARUKU END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Huaah selesai juga chapter 1 ripiuwnya dums yang berkenan buat Author biar tambah semangat ngelanjutin FF-nyaa /mohondukunganya/ maaf kalo OOC nih dan kalo kurang greget hahaha maklum neubie . Terimakasih minna yang sudah membaca baik silent reader atau yang punya akun . favorite ya minna jika berkenan~ jaa~ neee di chapter selanjutnya ~**


End file.
